100 fanfics
by Alliecard
Summary: 100 fan fics. All under 200 words. All will either have: Lemon, lime, violence, character death. And multiple pairings and all will have Axel at least mentioned. Changed to 300
1. Trash

He pumps in and out of you. You feel him almost ready to climax. So are you, but he's going to make sure you come first.

He always wants you to come first.

He's your boss, your friend, your roommate and mostly, your lover.

He pumps into one last time before you see white. You feel your sticky seed burst over your stomachs. You tighten around him, pushing him over the edge. You feel heat burst into you. Pumping a couple more times, and then he flops onto your chest.

You feel blackness engulf you. Death is tugging at where your heart should be.

The next day you're thrown on the Garbage pile. Your body is limp and not going anywhere.

"It's okay Axel, I'm sure Demyx wanted to go that way," Roxas said to your lover. Your last lover.

….

This is in the line of the 100 fanfictions that I'm doing. But to make them easier on myself (How selfish) I'm doing them in under 200 words. And there will be lemons and Axel pretty much all the way through.


	2. Shopping Spree

Pushed into the cubical, a pair of jeans pushed into my hands.

"I don't want them!" I yelled.

Axel pushed into the cubical too.

"DEMY! Come on man!" He protested.

Demy walked into the cubical too. He pushed Axel into the wall. He locked the door behind him and spun around.

"Roxas sit back and enjoy. Maybe you can join in later," Demyx smirked.

Axel started to panic at what his friend would do to him. The musician had an evil glint in his eyes, one that wouldn't normally be there. He leaned closer towards Axel.

"I'm going to do to you, what you have been doing to me for years," He almost snarled.

I pushed between them.

"Look, Demyx, whatever Axel does it's on his head. I just don't get why you want me here too?" I asked.

"As I said, your next," He simply replied.

Well, let's just say after that, Axel had red marks all over his neck and a limp… The same happened to me.

……

So what do you guys think? Not the same as last time? Good, I thought it would be funny. And I the great Alliecard (Self procrastinate much?) ((Sush Axel!)), Have decided that if you guys want me to do actual stories from these 100 fics, give me a bell (Send her a message) and if you want it really pacific give me a detailed idea of what you want to happen, or if your lazy (Like her) ((I WILL hit you AXEL!)) just send me a rough out line, or if you want me to do my stuff, then just tell me the name of the chapter, I will try and find it on my computer, and I will write a story to it! CIAO! Alliecard.


	3. Secret

He has a secret, we all have secrets. We don't tell them to anyone… That's probably why they are called secrets.

Riku's secret is Sora; they get it on in the Paou fruit trees. Sora, his is that he has fetish for Riku when he's blindfolded. Kinky hey?

Kairi, well she has a thing for Axel. Everyone has a thing for Axel… She stuffs her bra… So Axel **might** notice her.

Axel's secret is that he's gay, not very secret? Well, how about… He likes to take baths… with Demyx, and a rubber ducky. How did I find out? Demyx.

Xigbar, He has regular drinking sessions, outside of the World that never was, or whatever this damn place is called.

Ansem, now that was hilarious, He dresses up as a girl, and continually tries to get Axel to do him. He accidentally came to my room once, man am I scared.

Cloud does his laundry and stands around Nude waiting for it to finish. We found out because Axel put a rat in there. Cloud ran out in nothing, screaming like a little girl.

I found all this out because of Demyx, Man does he tell all when He's drunk.

………

Man is I scared; it took me five minutes to write this and ten to edit… Man does my Editing suck! If Axel hadn't been talking to me while I was writing it would have been Quicker.

My offer still stands for the writing. You don't even have to pay me.


	4. Run

Footsteps echoing against the walls of the alley way. Black leather swishing slightly as he ran down the alley. Another male hot on his trail. Another waiting at the end of the alley. Several running down the walls. If they had planned it right, at least ten consecutive blows would knock him down.

"Why? WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" He yelled.

The Male at the end turned to stand in the boy's way.

"Why did you try to impersonate us?" He snarled.

The male chasing the boy lifted a hand. Summoning one of his Chakrams, lighting the tips and bringing down on his back.

A scream broke the air.

The silver haired boy fell short his target.

"Why?" He snarled.

A blonde haired boy bent of his body.

"Why do y-you have the keyblade?" He snarled.

"Because… Because I'm better then you… Dear Riku," He said.

A glob of Spit hit his face.

"Fuck you R-Rox..." He fell limp on the path.

Roxas stood up.

"Possibly a bit too far Axel," He shrugged.

"Maybe?" Axel said as he pulled the hood off his head.

………

I'm sorry, Riku is my favorite (Second) ((Thank YOU Axel)) (Welcome) Second Favorite character Third, and Demy is my Second. Offer still stands; I have until next year to get a good 100 or so done. Ciao, Alliecard.


	5. Preposterous

Demy would stalk the hallways, not just any hallways. The ones that I would stalk, and maybe kill a couple of Marley's plants. Not the same way I would, he'd just drown them. No fun at all.

Of course if Marley found out what he did he'd most likely kill him.

Poor Demy, you may say. I don't, he deserves it. If he's going to try and be Emo king, I say let Marley try and kill him. Try being operative word.

Xigbar would probably save him, if he had the time.

Bar that problem, everyone knows he has a thing for Demyx, so he would save him if things got to blows.

I'm striding down the halls; I know where Demyx is going to be. I open the training halls doors. Now all I have to do is wait. I don't wait long until I hear the echo of boots and the doorknob turning.

Summoning one Chakram, he threw it straight at the man that entered. Despite how stupid he usually is he grabbed it in mid air.

"Impossible," He said.

"Just preposterous."

……..

Offer standing. Don't miss your chances. Ciao! Alliecard


	6. Go

This is going to be a songfic.

_Just lay low,_

_It's nearly time flow._

_Your fires hot,_

_That's about his lot._

_It's time to show,_

_You old crow._

_Tension rising,_

_Hopes flying._

_Summon your weapon,_

_Made to keep on._

_Your not gonna lie,_

_You might die._

_Your going for the kill,_

_You just popped another pill._

_He's on fire,_

_He's the liar._

_Your friends,_

_Are at their lives ends._

_It's three people,_

_Fighting on the steeple._

_Trio's gone to the side,_

_I can go out wide._

_I have to get away,_

_It has to be today._

_I have been here since five,_

_I've lost eight lives._

_It has to be this way,_

_Before I lay._

_In a pool of crimson,_

_Left in the sweltering Sun._

_It's the road,_

_Of that toad._

_I have to go,_

_I have to go._

_If I'm too slow,_

_I'll become a John Doe._

The trio had attacked the castle. All other defence had been sent out, all fallen and had been killed. I am the last defence. The last of nobodies that exist. And now I am lying in a pool of blood. Riku is bending over me, looking in my near dead eyes.

"Demyx?"

……….

How was that? Well my computer is being an ass, and it isn't shutting down when I tell it too, sooooooo I wrote this just then. Well over two days that I hadn't written yesterday I did.


	7. Flat

Staring at the bottle of clear liquid that sat in front of him he didn't even bother to blink.

"Zexion?" Demyx asked him.

Marluxia stared at the bottle as well. Zexion didn't stop looking at the bottle, also he said nothing.

"I think he's relating, the way he feels," Said Marluxia.

"Man do I feel drunk!" Yelled Axel as he flopped down over Marluxia and Zexion's laps.

Demyx lifted Axel off their laps.

"I'm taking my Pyro to bed. Night guys," Demyx said cheerfully.

He dragged Axel out on his ass and out of the door. It slammed in his face.

"Owe… DEMYX!!"

Marluxia chuckled.

"Marluxia?"

Marluxia turned to Zexion. He smiled at him. The plant boy frowned slightly.

"Why aren't you staring at your flat lemonade?" Marluxia said.

"Because I'm staring at something that could make it fizz again," He replied.

"You dirty-" He started. Zexion leaned over and laid his lips on the smaller boys.

Xemnas walked passed the room and paused at the door. He shook his head and continued walking. Heavy moans followed him down the hall way.

……….

Man am I uninspired… Well not really.

Next time I am going to put a warning up the top. And my inspirational song.


	8. Rain

The light drum of falling rain. The heavy panting of love. The deep moans and short gasps of Demyx.

The dull almost thud of someone hitting his prostate repetitively

The moans increased in volume as he was bordering the edge. The man above him bit his neck, his life blood slowly seeping out and being lapped up hungrily. The blue hair tickled Demyx's chest as the male above him kept on pumping in and out.

"What are you going to do when your precious boyfriend comes home to a broken man?" He snarled in Demyx's ear. The cruel and harsh words traveled up and down the melodious nocturnes spine.

"What are you going to do when your precious superior returns?" Demyx shot back. The lunar diviner bit down harshly on Demyx's neck. It only added to the pleasure coursing through Demyx's body.

Demyx arched his back, trying to push the pulse inside of him deeper. Saix growled lowly in his ear and pushed harder dead on to his prostate.

Demyx saw white; a sticky substance coated both of their stomachs. Saix pumped in a few last times before emptying himself into Demyx.

The bedroom door slowly creaked open.


	9. Day dreaming

_Daydreaming,_

_I found her sleeping in the flowers,_

_She was there for a couple of hours,_

_Such__ a beautiful day._

I lay the blonde on the grassy field. I slowly crawled so I straddled their lap. I toyed with one of the pigtails that were plaited lightly. I bent closer to their neck, slowly tracing the jaw and neck line. I slowly made my way to their lips.

"Leon," They whispered against my ear. One of my hands found the edge of their skirt; slowly it crept along the line of their leg. Slowly making its way to a pair of (black?) lacy underwear.

"Nice, Cloud dear," I said. My tongue traveled along his jaw as my hand wrapped around the base of his cock. I felt an almost intense urge to fuck him into the ground when he almost whimpered.

….

I sat up.

"Axel! Can you answer the question please?" My English teacher, Professor Leonheart, Almost snarled. I ran a hand through my flamed hair. I glanced at Roxas next to me, his hair swished slightly as in to say _'your on your own, I was asleep too.'_

"You screw Cloud in a field in your spare time?"

……………………………………………………

I couldn't help it.


	10. Sin

Sin was a hard thing to explain, it still is. Would god have ever considered being lazy to be a sin, unless he had done it after the worlds had been created? Sin would have also been considered giving yourself a hand job, but then he gave Adam someone to play with so he didn't have to do that anymore.

Pride was also another deadly sin that god must have broken too, I mean, He created the world in seven days and he has his own fucking religions, why can't he get off his fucking high Pedi stool and look what his fucking creations are doing to each other, killing without mercy, fucking like there is no tomorrow, and having fucking pedophiles as teachers. What? Do you think he cares?

Well do you think he cares that I have one of those fucking pedophiles on top of trying to get me to swallow his tongue? Maybe I did deserve this by leading him on, but he's so hard and rough on my frail body. His mouth left mine.

"You fucking try that again with Roxas I swear I'll cut off your balls," He said, his spiked hair tickled my chin.

"And why would your do that Cloud?" I asked almost innocently.

"Because I fucking Love you, Axel."

………………

Bet you never guessed that one. And it's a bit over this time.


	11. Burning

Surrounded by the flickering of my life on its steep and almost desperate decline, I watched as my memories of this place; of where I was once is desperately clinging to my sleeve. I pull out a small metal Zippo, out of my pocket. This isn't right to me. I pull the cigarette from behind my ear, and place it gently in my mouth. I protect the flame and start to take a slow drag from the tobacco stick. The speaker in the corner of the room crackles to life.

"Please don't smoke in your Recovery room, thank you, bub-bye," It said as it died again. I sighed. I pulled out the stick and put it out in the palm of my hand. I winced slightly in pain. Man would Reno have a laugh if he saw me like this. But, Xemnas said that… No would he?

Now I was going to find this out. I lit another cigarette and this time when the speaker it crackles back to life and tell me to do it again, I stopped myself from obeying the order.

I felt the room getting hotter, Man a transfer to a human nobody was tougher then I thought. My body felt as though it was on fire, But looking at my palms I saw that the tips of my fingers was starting to set the sheet on fire. The speaker set back to life emitted only few words.

"Welcome, Axel, Flurry of Dancing flames; to the Organization."

…………………………

It went over Shrugs do you really care?


	12. Tears

**As a close friend had told me once, '**_**if you start to cry it means your weak, and if your weak then you have nothing left to go on, so then what are you going to do?'**_

I still hold him to those words; they saved me on several occasions.

_Leon latched onto Cloud's neck, sucking and biting, almost enough to make the blonde bleed._

My life must suck at the moment, and I know why, it's because of him, it's his entire fault! Why did he just saunter into my life, he's fucking ruined everything!

_He slowly ground his erection into the smaller male. He soaked up everything. Tonight Cloud would suffer like Leon had. Slowly and painfully, no pleasure just pain._

Now this was the end. I'm sitting on top of the building two over, metal and rain making my skin only colder.

_Leon entered Cloud dry. Cloud face contorting in pain, his hole ripping slightly. Leon pulled all the way out and slammed all the way to the hilt._

I'm sitting in front of the apartment's front door. Why? Why had he done that to me? I could still feel his essence slowly dripping out of me, probably mixed with blood. I felt burning tears roll down my checks.

"_Why?" Was all Cloud could say. Leon pushed the front door open, himself stepping into the hallway._

"For Axel."

A gunshot filled the square.

"For Axel," I said. That was before I fell to the ground, both limp and lifeless.

……………

Another one that is over. And I'm sorry for making Leon kill Cloud.


	13. Name

_It__'s just my name why can't I remember?_

I walked, well, dragged my feet down the narrow twists and turns that created the back streets and the labyrinth of Hollow Bastion. Nameless, and quiet possibly soulless. Why did this have to happen to me. I tuned a corner and watched as a brunette male walked into a shop. I ducked back behind the wall and peeked as another blonde and older male walked out with the brunette. They where heading in the direction of the wall I was hiding behind. I looked around and back at the two males, they were silent and pretty much on top of me.

……………………

Cid walked beside me. Cloud had been missing for too long now, he goes out and comes back in a day or two but now… I don't know what to do, the last time I had seen him I had confronted him about leaving all the time. But life still hates me And I'm still in repent for what I have done.

Loud foot steps echoed through the streets. I turned around, Cid must have caught what I had done in the corner of his eye. We saw Roxas run from an Alley way and almost attacked us from behind.

"Someone else has arrived. Axel has come."

……………………

_I must be Axel_

I ran a hand through my blonde spikes.

I couldn't help it, but Cloud has got some issues…. I have too many stories with Cloud in them, or blonde people.


	14. Autumn

Red and orange leaves floated around the red head. An older male walked up beside him and leaned on the bridge's wall.

"Lovely weather, eh?" He said. The red head pulled out a cigarette and placed it gently in his mouth, he pulled out a metal lighter and lit it behind his hand. He used the back of one of his hands to gently rub one of the black tattoos under his eye. The male next to him flipped his black pony tail onto his back.

"Do you think it suits me, Axel-chan?" The black haired man said. Axel looked over to him. He reached out his hand and gently cupped the man's face. He rubbed his thumb over one of the red crescent moons under his eye.

"Black ain't your thing sweetie," Axel said. The other male stood up and stood right in front of Axel. He wrapped his arms around Axel's thin waist.

"Call me Reno baby," the Black haired male said.

_Autumn was always our season. But after that you lost your soul. And I was left to fight the Jenova project and Yazoo. But Axel sweetie, Your place will always be beside me, and I'll wait for you._

……………………

OH YEAH! I like it, kind of doesn't go with the Autumn theme but hey, I like it. Do you?


	15. Moon

_The darkness surrounds me.__ They kinda dance around me. Their silver. Wait, He told me their names. I'm forgetting. Um, remember; I'm Sai, I can remember that. The moon has gone behind some clouds… I was a berserker for an army, which army? I have a partner? He?? I-I I can't remember… HELP ME!! HEL- Static noises_

"Sir, we've come out contact with Sai, and his partner Lea is gone too… Sir?" Said the pink haired male.

"Yes solider?" said the Captain. Her blonde hair was swept back in a hair style that could only be explained as feelers. She stared down at her subordinate; his eyes portrayed every emotion that they could think of at the time. Anger, confusion and fright.

She let a small smile grace her lips. The door opened and one of the scientists walked through holding a stack of paper, he pushed his glasses back on his nose. Half of his head was covered by a dark purple/grey fringe. He held a clip board to his chest. Both the woman and the male stared at him. The moon pushed through the clouds that covered the sky.

"What are they?

…………………………

I couldn't help it. I just thought that it would be okay, but I'm too lazy to change it.


	16. Nothing

Silence there and nothing more to fill the darkness within my heart. I am yours and only yours, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, because I love you and nothing more.

If you found where you did truly belong, you'd be beside me with nothing wrong.

Still if you truly were that smart, I know I could really, truly, find my heart.

And even if it was a figment of my imagination, something that never really had much fashion.

I know I could still love you, and if it was my way, I'd say I do, some day.

I could and would always find, where you had been and not just in my mind.

It was that you had said to me that day, when we had to part in separate ways.

But I know I still Love you, and some day we may say 'I do'.

But it's nothing that gets to me, nothing you can see.

I loved Axel once, but he was such a dunce.

I love you, me, Just can't you see?

But now there's nothing left to see,

Nothing, not you not me.

………………

It all rhymes…. GOD SAVE ME


	17. Memories

_50 complete_

"How long does this charade go on for? Eh, Roxas?" Said the fire wielder. His Chakrams spun dangerously close to Roxas' face. Roxas dodged and swung the keyblade again. Axel picked up his summoning and fire throwing pace.

"Too long," Said the blonde male. He stood still in the empty training grounds behind the 'haunted mansion'. Axel's Chakrams dispersed, and he stood opposite Roxas. He tilted his head to the side. He smirked. As did Roxas.

"Do ya think Naminé would mind if we did it here?" Axel said. Roxas shook his head.

"Might give her nightmares seeing you naked but hey, I'm sure she won't mind seeing me with you up my ass. It'll give her some good memories," Roxas said. Axel looked up at the window on the second floor. He looked back at Roxas. He lunged at Roxas, and even caught him off guard.

"You have a shit eater smile," Axel said before he took Roxas's mouth and later his body.

_100 complete. Memory Restoration has completed._

…………………

Short one to make up for the really long ones.


	18. Door Key

_Door to light_

_Door to Darkness._

_But the doors between,_

_Have one key,_

_The Kingdom key._

……

_But of the door key, only one shall have that key,_

_And only she will know._

A red head ran down the street, both heartless and nobodies following her. A small golden key hung around her throat. She turned around to look at the gaining enemies. She skidded to a halt and spun around. She pulled a gun blade out of the air. The gun gave out its bullets in a harsh and deadly way; the blade sliced the rest back to their original dimensions.

"First day with out a heart and this still ain't fun," She said. She turned back around and came face to face with a leather clad chest.

"Still trying to out run the organization?" Said an almost silky voice. She looked up to stare the fire wielder in the face. Axel smirked. "You can't do it. Got it memorized?"

She growled. Pulled a buster sword out of the air she brought it down on his head. The clash of metal surprised her. A red chakram protected Axels head, along side one of Roxas' keyblades.

"Time to Go Alyss. Zexion wants to talk to you about the door key," said the short blonde. Alyss spun on her heal this time coming in contact with the leather chest. She looked up at the male. Golden eyes and an x shaped scar came into view.

"Crap."

……………………………

They keep going over Cries


	19. Surprises

Leon pushed Cloud into the hallway wall. His tongue drawing patterns on the blondes neck. Cloud moaned into a searing kiss that Leon produced a couple seconds later.

"_I think we should throw a party for Leon. It was his birthday yesterday."_

"_A surprise party."_

"_Tonight?"_

"_Tonight."_

Leon was on his knees. Clouds zipper on his leather jeans were being pulled down with the brunette's teeth. Leon's tongue traced the under side of Clouds growing erection. Cloud let out a moan, almost followed by a whimper.

"Leon," Cloud moaned. Leon picked up his pace from licking, to sucking and scrapping his teeth along the sensitive flesh.

"_What are they doing?"_

"_I think… oh god."_

"_Some one turn on the light!"_

"_Then what? Get killed by two Horney men?"_

Cloud arched his back to push himself deeper into Leon's mouth. Breathing was labored and his legs felt like jelly lead.

"_Just do it!"_

"_FINE!"_

The light switched on.

"Surprise…" all of Leon and Cloud's friends jumped out from behind furniture and out of cupboards, most of them yelled it out but a couple just said it.

"OH GOD MY EYES!" Tifa yelled. She covered her eyes and ran out of the room. It took a few seconds for Cloud to realize what had just happened. Leon dropped Clouds dick from his mouth. Cloud pushed Leon away from him and started to struggle with his pants. Clouds face was burning with shame about what had happened. He jumped over Leon and escaped through the back door.

……………………

Surprise.


	20. Toxic

Axel took another swig from the brown bottle. The burning liquid slowly draining down his throat. The blonde next to him held onto his arm like a life line. He slowly reached out to get the bottle from the red head.

"No!" Axel Snarled he held the bottle out of the blondes reach. The blonde whimpered slightly. He reached into Axel's pocket, moving his hand around until his fingers brushed the metal case of Axel's lighter.

"How old are you?" Axel said before taking another swig. The blonde looked up at him.

"Old enough!" He protested. Axel looked down at him.

"You're a dirty little slut aren't you, Roxas?" Axel said. He grabbed Roxas' Chin and titled his head so he could take Roxas' mouth. Roxas removed Axel from his mouth.

"What are you drinking?" He said as he took the bottle off Axel. He tore the brown paper bag off the bottle.

"It's Whisky. And Adults drink," Axel said, accentuating the Adult part.

"It's fucking intoxicating your dumb mind."

"It's Toxic for idiots."

"Then DIE ALREADY!"

………………………

A: But if he dies then where are you going to fucked?

Roxas: Demyx!

Axel: I'm hurt emo tear


	21. Grass

They say that blood and bone helps your garden grow. Well what if it was fresh blood? Would that work? What if it was fertilized with some other body product? We screwed on the garden bed last week, and on the lawn and the shower and the cupboard at school… No wonder Axel-sensei said we had a really bad sex drive, and way too much energy. Hmmm…… I want Axel now.

Anyway, I'd better clean up the mess, hose down the garden incase any blood didn't go in the first time.

Maybe I shouldn't have killed my boyfriend, but I think it's too late now. Don't you? I mean he may have saved the worlds and pretty much everyone is bloody grateful to him. I mean the king loves me more; I was part of the sting operation. My god, Ha! I killed my boyfriend because everyone loves him! Oh my gosh, that's hilarious.

I can't believe it. I flicked some of my silver hair over my shoulder. Axel is my next one now.

I opened the door; Axel was standing at it with a police officer behind him.

"Riku, you have to go down town. I'm here to escort you," He said. I looked up at him.

I was caught in a sting. But hey, my grass might still be alive when I get back. Sora was good at keeping things alive.

……………………

I'm not crazy


	22. snow

Frozen water, snow, ice, everything people associate with my name. The ice prince, Snow fucker, frozen son of a bitch, and May I add my mother was not a bitch. My father was the bastard that killed her though.

I walked into the deserted hallway, covered in dark colored bruises and dried blood; this was a regular thing to happen to me. I was way too used to it. But the thing that always got to me the most was that my 'friends' did nothing to stop what was happening to me.

My father had another rough day yesterday, that's why my lavender hair covered the worst bruise on my face and my great black coat covered the bites and scratches on my neck and back. A shorter blonde boy was walking the same way I was. Hopefully he wouldn't notice the limp in my stride.

"Um, are you okay?" I heard him pipe up. I stopped in my tracks; this was the first time someone cared. I turned to face him; he was holding one of his forearms with the other hand.

"Ah yeah, just fell over," I said simply, maybe he would drop it but by the way he was looking at me I knew it wouldn't work.

"Um… well, I'm new and I need some help. I'm Demyx by the way," He said. He scratched the back of his neck lightly.

"Zexion."

……………………

Zmexy.

Dexion….

Sounds cool either way. And I give up; it's now fewer than 300 words. Oh and um Axel hasn't been in a few. Oh well.


	23. Dressup

Cloud leant over pulling up the zipper on the platforms he wore. Axel leant down to finish tying the large, bulky boots he wore. Coats were put on in silence and both turned to each other.

Clouds hair was slicked back and died red. Whereas Axel's hair was bleached and no gell was applied to the front.

"Damn I look sexy."

"Oh Fuck do I know now."

-ImaLineolineygoodness-

"Fuck I hate you hair."

"I fucking hate yours more."

-ImaLineolineygoodness-

Leon nervously knocked at the apartment of their dates. Roxas was being moody in the background.

_Axel_ answered the door. Leon was almost imediatley met with a kiss on the lips. Roxas looked on with horro as he molested Clouds bloyfriend.

"You coulda died ya hair," _Axel_ said. Roxas stared at him.

"Cloud?"

……………………

Man that sucked.


	24. Passion

The passion flowed through the veins that held the form together. The dull beat of the heart was the bass line. And the parts between made the song.

Demyx held his breath as Axel pushed it closer. Further then anyone had gone before him. Pushing it harder and deeper, to just find the one thing to make him moan louder then anything else.

The hairs at the back of Demyx's neck stood on end. Heat coiled venomously in the pits of his stomach. His impending release glared menacingly at the both of them. One more hit and Demyx released himself on Axel. Moaning loud enough to shake the windows slightly.

Axel realeased himself into Demyx seconds later.

…………………….

Crap they're getting shorter. Anyway the last one was Halloween based. And Axel and Cloud dressed up as each other, hair dye included. And Leon and Roxas dressed up as each other. Hair dye not included, but gel included.


	25. Love

"For the love of Monkey Sex!" Cid yelled as he stomped up to the ringing telephone.

"Cid's Crematorium. You kill em, we grill em," Cid said. The person on the other end of the phone laughed into the speaker.

"_Your gonna scare everyone away,"_ said a silky voice on the other end. Cid shuddered slightly.

"How's it goin' hon?" Cid said. He smiled slightly. Cloud ducked a head from behind the shelf. Who knew lubricating liquid was hard to find? (a/n: Pun was intended)

Cid leant against the wall listening to what the person on the other end. Axel popped a head above Cloud's. Cid and the stranger said their good byes. He turned his gaze to the two nosey mechanics.

"DON'T YOU TWO HAVE JOBS TO DO?!?!" Cid Yelled. The two eeped and ran to a different side of the garage.

Cid chuckled to himself and sat in his office chair. He checked to see if the other two were working. He pulled out a photo frame from the bottom draw. He gazed at the black haired man standing next to him in the photo.

……………………

I answer my phone like that. "Cid's Crematorium. You kill em we grill em."

Good times.


	26. Photograph

_**Every time I'm looking out the back door,**_

_**I got the photo album spread out on the bedroom floor.**_

_**It's hard to say it**_

_**Its time to say it**_

_**Good bye, Good bye**_

_Tears poured down Cloud's cheeks. His hands reaching between the two policeman's bodies. A female officer helped them remove the blonde from the scene. His screams to let him go almost silent to their ears. He screamed again, just reaching the point at that his voice broke. The Fiery red hair was covered by the body bag. _

Cloud wiped his eyes again, the memories of that night reaching his mind. He flipped the page of the photo album again. Someone wrapped their arms around his waist.

_The day was overcast, his brother Roxas held his hand. Like he used to do when Roxas was upset. Zack slung his arm around Cloud's shoulder. Zack had always been his friend, almost his brother. But nothing could have fixed his heart today. Cloud spotted Demyx with his head in Zexion's shoulder. The older male patted his back._

Leon buried his head in Cloud's shoulder. The blonde turned his head to plant a kiss in the brown hair. He turned back to the photo album. The fire crackled in front of them. He flipped to the next page.

"_You dipshit, get ya ass ova here," said his father. Cid looked even more formidable then usual. Cloud walked over, a tall lanky red head stood behind him. Clouds face cracked into a smile._

Leon looked into Clouds eyes. It was time.

Flames licked at a picture of Cloud and the red head.


	27. School

The bell rang overhead of the couple slouched against the wall

1:10

The bell rang overhead of the couple slouched against the wall. Their hands in their pockets and their faces hidden by the passers by. When the last of the crowds filed into rooms, the two moved. One brushed the hood of his Jacket off his head. His red hair sprung out into weird angles. As if in almost in sync the other pulled his hood off his head. Black bands hid his eyes from the world, as silver hair cascaded over his shoulders he pulled out several cans of spray paint.

"Gym block?" The redhead said. The silver man nodded.

The two ran all the way from their positions at one end of the school to the other. They had an hour before the next break, only one bell between. Their hair flapped in the wind as they ran faster down the hallways.

0:55

Their breaths came out in short painful gasps as they reached the block. They pulled out the spray cans.

0:12

The silver haired boy wiped sweat from his forehead. The red head paused to do also and stand back to admire their work.

"Do you think it's nearly done?" the silver haired man said.

"Yeah, Ri, nearly done. Just need to sign it and run like hell," the red head laughed.

"Axel, why not go and see our babies and actually bring them to see it?" Ri said.

Axel smiled; they may as well show off.

0:01

A loved heart shaped picture of the two twins decorated the side of the Destiny high Gym block. Xemnas' eye twitched involuntarily.

Sora and Roxas giggled, Axel and Ri had their arms around their shoulders.

"RIKU MIZAKI! AXEL KUROSAKI!"

"Well shit," they said in unison. Before racing off.


	28. Addicted

Its like the smokes you continue to puff

Its like the smokes you continue to puff. I've told you to stop but you don't listen to me. You think their cool, and you can't stop.

Seifer addicted.

/

It's the books that you always read. I never have you, just a lexicon of the entire library.

Zexion is addicted.

/

I'm always second best to your Sitar. The cords that you've memorized over time, the moves the words.

Demyx is addicted.

/

I'll always watch the way you smile. The way that Demyx and Zexion dance around the subject that they love each other. That Zexion would find that book with the songs that Demyx would love. That Demyx would be found in the music block writing a song Just for Zexion. That Axel and Roxas would be found in the art block painting with each other. That Cloud and Leon would be in Auto-shop. Zell would be all over your arm, stealing Puffs off your cigarette. And Irvine would eventually take him away.

That's why I take these.

Why I escape into a hallucination. Why I steal from my parents. Why all of this went wrong.

I didn't mean it Seifer; I swear it was an accident. That's why I'm sitting in an alley way, shaking violently, white powder smudged across my face.

Hayner is addicted.


	29. Closing Time

Closing Time

Closing Time

He sighed as he flipped the sign. Something shifted within the shop. He flipped the sable hair out of his eyes.

"I told you closing time was at least half an hour ago," He sighed as he ran his and over his face and scar. The person in the back shifted closer towards the man, only to freeze when the other employee walked towards the front door. "See you tomorrow Axel."

The red head waved his farewell before the gentle tingle of bells signaled his departure. The brunette sat in one of the plush red chairs, towards the back of the room.

"So what do you do anyway, Leon?" Said the other person. They stayed in the shadows from the brunette. Leon looked over at the voice.

"I own this bookshop. Why do you follow me?" He said picking at the arm of the chair. There was a bright light as a blonde man appeared in front of him. White wings folded against his back.

"To save you."


	30. Ancient

Ancient

Ancient

The redhead ran the brush over the bones.

"HEY ROX! Come check this out," He called out, he was frowning staring straight at the second and third skull. A blonde appeared next to him.

"What is it Axel?" Roxas said, leaning over the redheads shoulder. He stared in wonder at the skeleton that his partner was digging up.

"I think its Cerberus," Axel said, digging more dirt from the site. They'd already found a hydra with at least one hundred heads. "It's the last one right?"

"Yep, now that we have several of the artifacts do you reckon we can go back to the castle?" Roxas said. He poked the skull of the dog with his trowel.

"I dunno… I think we have to go to whatever Plant next to find an Ancient," Axel said waving his hands above his head. The heard someone clear their throats behind them. They froze slowly turning towards the noise. To their horror Hyades was standing behind them, the arms crossed over his chest.

"Boys? Care to explain?" Said the god. Axel gulped. Roxas fidgeted next to the red head. Xemnas had told them the escape plan if anyone ever found out about the project.

"RUN!"

(An: I dunno about this one, I couldn't work out what to do with it, but I like it)


End file.
